Answer the Call
by TotalAlias
Summary: Driven to desperation, Reim makes a call of sorts. And a good friend is always there to answer when he is called for.


**Here it is! At long last, the fic I've been alluding to for ages! The infamous (in my mind, anyway) BreakXReim! It was the first PH fic I ever attempted and I've finally gone back to finish it.**

**If I owned Pandora Hearts, we would know exactly what's going on with Reim right now! Everybody says that he's fine, but I wanna know for sure! I'm so nervous for the two of them...**

_-Answer the Call-_

* * *

Reim Lunettes closed the washroom door behind him and locked it. He didn't waste any time reaching around the outer coat of his Pandora uniform and into his pants. He was already half-hard when he pulled out his length to begin stroking.

_How pathetic._  
_You'd think I'd have more control after all this time._  
_And so embarrassing._  
_I never thought I'd have to resort to this, and in the middle of a Pandora meeting?_  
_They'll want to know what took me so long._  
_He'll want to know too._  
_And I have a feeling he'll never let this one go without an explanation._

Reim groaned for more reasons than one and took off his glasses. He steadied himself on the counter with one hand and pumped furiously with the other. His manhood was quite large by this time, but he wasn't quite there yet.

_You know what? I'm telling them I had stomach problems._  
_Anything's better than them knowing about him._  
_But he'll know anyway. Especially him._  
_Especially if he pushes this, then what?_  
_He really is an aggravating guy._  
_With that smug little face of his._  
_And that grin. Oh God. That grin._

Sweaty and gasping, he doubled over, leaning entirely on the counter.

_It's that smile of his._  
_In all its varieties depending on what kind of mischief he's into._  
_Sometimes it's tiny; sometimes it's wider than that of the Cheshire Cat._  
_A mouth that large, it would fit quite nicely…_

Suddenly Reim's mind filled with all new images, adding to the excruciating heat that already plagued him. His erection began to leak. Upon seeing the liquid, he gasped. "Xerxes!"

"Yes?" came his slow reply.

But wait.

And Reim stopped. He'd know that voice anywhere. He was here.

_Fuck._  
_Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!_

Reim scrambled to put his glasses back on and spun around, but his audience was nowhere to be seen. "X-xerxes! Come out you asshole!"

"Ahem" he said, and as Reim slowly turned toward the sound, his eyes grew wide with horror - and arousal. With glasses off and eyes squeezed shut, of course he hadn't seen that the same smile he had fantasized about had been almost directly below him the entire time. Break crawled out of the cabinet under the sink and stood up, eyeing the other man's length all the while, which didn't help Reim's situation at all.

"You called my name. Did you need me for something?" There was that smile. A new one. He'd never seen it before, but it was sexy all the same.

"Sure looks like he needs you for something!"

"Emily ~ you're so crude! :D"

_Damn it. I forgot about the doll._  
_That's even more awkward._  
_Oh… he's looking again._  
_Dammit. Just hurry up and…_

"Xerxes, please leave."

The silver haired man's face read mock-surprise. "And leave my dear friend in such a position? What kind of friend would I be then, hm?"

_I don't care. Just…_

Break dropped to his knees too slowly to have not intended it, looking Reim dead in the eyes all the way down. He put Emily back in the cabinet where she immediately began to yell, "Sssh Emily." She promptly quieted. Reim wasn't sure what to make of that, but he chose not to dwell on it. He was just glad that she was gone.

_Thank you…_  
_Wait, no!_  
_No thank you!_  
_You need to leave!_

_…But he's not leaving._  
_Does that mean…?_  
_Is he?_

"Xerxes?"

The man in question had already turned back towards him and now stood at eye level between him and the counter. Reim's vision quickly blurred as his glasses were removed once again and placed back on the counter. Break then put his hands to Reim's lower stomach and guided him, step after agonizing step, towards the opposite wall. Feeling the cool of the wall against his back, he shuddered when one of Break's hands slid into his coat. Through the coat and past the shirt, finally finding his chest. The other hand moved lower to relieve the man of such unnecessary tension.

Reim drew in a choked breath and pressed closer against the wall as Break began to stroke him. This was sexual harassment, he was sure of it. He didn't know what sort of game that man was trying to play, but this was obviously no more than a game to him. Or was it? All he could do was watch as Break's single red eye bore dual holes into both of his own, filled with unidentifiable motives.

Xerxes Break was extremely talented with his hands, er, hand, apparently. It twisted, turned, and tightened and Break smirked at the sight before him. Reim squirmed and gasped but tried not to make any more sound than that. But Xerxes was...and he...impossible. "Nngh!..Mnnph..."

Reim's breathing soon grew haggard and his knees started to wobble. Break seemed to sense what was coming and moved his hand faster. Reim tried to close his eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to. Shutting his eyes would mean seeing black instead of red. Without his glasses his vision was blurry anyway. The only thing clear to him was a cool hand and that one pool of blood. He just couldn't tear his gaze away.

But he did, as he fell forward onto Break's shoulder. With a whisper of Xerxes' name he came into his hand, trembling as an arm wrapped around his back to hold him up.

After the waves of pleasure subsided, Reim straightened up in a hopeless attempt to regain composure. He put on his glasses to see a pouting hatter. "So fast? That isn't fair. I was going to take you."

As Reim opened his mouth to protest, the white-haired man reached up and left the softest lingering kiss on his cheek. He brushed his fingertips against Reim's jaw as well before drawing his lips away. "Ah well, we have must return to the meeting anyhow. But we always have next time." He smirked again as he unlocked the door and sauntered out of the bathroom.

Filled with disbelief, the bathroom's final occupant took a minute or so to watch his reflection in the mirror. Next time. There would be a next time? He could barely wrap his mind around this time. And afterward...

_He has never kissed me before._

* * *

**Ha! You see, Break! I did make up for your ruined coat! Now you _have_ to forgive me (if you all have read "It'll Only Take a Minute", I did some rather mean things to him for comedy's sake****). Hmm, about that part when Break put Emily in the cabinet, is she really alive? I don't actually know... o.O**

**I do love Break and Reim, both as characters and as a couple...But I miss Ozbert *sniff*... So the next fic I upload will most likely be "True Savior" with Smart Angel.**

**Ugh, this is what happens when I try to work through a writer's block. I end up giving you this piece of crap. I'm sorry, guys. Hopefully it will help the block subside so I can write something of quality. And it was so short! It is my honest opinion that you can't write a good sex scene under 2000 words. But I am off the hook since there was no actual penetration? Yes?**

**Constructive criticism please. I need some, since this is my first BreakXReim. But be kind (:**


End file.
